Grievous/Legends
Grievous, früher Qymaen jai Sheelal genannt, war ein großer Kriegsherr in seinem Volksstamm der Kaleesh und zuletzt auch der Oberste Kommandant der großen Droidenarmee der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu Zeiten der Klonkriege. Aufgrund eines schweren Attentats auf sein Leben wurde Grievous zu einem Cyborg umgestaltet, der aus undurchdringlichem keramischem Panzerplast und Duranium hergestellt wurde. Biografie Herkunft und Ursprünge Unter dem Namen Qymaen jai Sheelal wurde Grievous auf dem Planeten Kalee geboren. Kalee war eine vom andauernden Krieg geschwächte Welt, die von einem reptilienartigen Volk bewohnt und regiert wurde. Die Einheimischen des Planeten kämpften lange Zeit im so genannten Huk-Krieg gegen den Verlust ihres Heimatplaneten, der ihre ganze Existenz bedeutete. Sie lebten unter komplett anderen Verhältnissen, da sie die galaktische Rechtsprechung, die in den inneren Rändern der Galaxis herrschten, nicht kannten. Dort wuchs Qymaen jai Sheelal zu einem geschickten und barbarischen Mann heran, der durch sein Aufwachsen in Kriegszeiten zunehmend kritisch über fremde Kulturen herzog und somit einen argwöhnischen Hass gegenüber Fremden entwickelte. Sheelals Vater erlaubte ihm das Schießen mit einer Flinte und lehrte ihn einen präzisen Umgang mit der Waffe. Der Junge erwies sich als äußerst geschickt und treffsicher, wodurch sich Sheelal bereits im Alter von nur acht Jahren zu einem außergewöhnlich starken Scharfschützen entwickelte, der im Kampf seinen Planeten effektiv verteidigen konnte. Mit 22 Jahren war der junge Krieger schon zu einem der Bekanntesten unter seinem gesamten Volk geworden, was er besonders seiner hohen Tötungsquote auf dem Schlachtfeld zu verdanken hatte. Aufstieg zum Kriegsherr thumb|left|Sheelal und Kummar galten als unschlagbar. Sheelals engste Vertraute Ronderu lij Kummar war ebenfalls eine Kaleesh-Kriegerin und sie war in der Lage, gekonnt und trickreich mit ihrem Schwert umzugehen. Ihr Gesicht versteckte sie unter einer Furcht einflößenden Mumu-Maske, die sie von Sheelal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Die Maske war lange Zeit im Besitz von Sheelals Vater. Da er jedoch im Schlachtfeld gefallen war, erbte dessen Sohn Sheelal die Maske, der sie wiederum an Kummar weitergab. Kummar und Sheelal verstanden sich sehr gut und wurden schnell zu einem scheinbar unbesiegbaren Duo. Ihre große Stärken gaben sie dem jeweils anderen weiter, wodurch Sheelal von Kummar in die Kunst des Schwertkampfes eingeführt wurde und Sheelal seiner Kampfgefährtin zeigte, wie sie eine Czerka-Outland-Flinte anzupacken hatte. Seite an Seite kämpften sich die beiden durch zahlreiche Schlachtfelder voll mit Yam'rii-Invasoren und gleichzeitig auch in die Herzen ihres Volkes. Gerüchte wurden laut, nach denen Kummar die lang verschollene Halbschwester von Sheelal oder gar seine Geliebte zu sein schien. Das Volk liebte ihre zwei Helden und sah in ihnen Halbgötter, die von ihren Ahnen gesegnet wurden. Solange Kummar und Sheelal zusammen kämpften, waren sie nicht zu schlagen, doch sobald sie sich trennten, fehlte eine wichtige Eigenschaft, die jedem einzelnen zuvor die große Überlegenheit erbrachte. Während eines Gefechts auf den Stränden von Kalee wurde Kummar von Sheelal getrennt und fand auf gewaltsame Weise ihren Tod. In den tiefen Gewässern des Jenuwaa-Sees hatte Kummar ein würdeloses Grab, von dem sie selbst von Sheelal nicht geborgen werden konnte. Sheelal trauerte und verzweifelte mit dem Gedanken, seine Kameradin nicht wieder sehen zu können. Nach einer gefährlichen Reise über den Ozean zum abgelegenen Inselmonolithen Abesmi bat er seine Götter, Kummar aus ihrem Grab zu heben, sodass er die Gelegenheit erhielt, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Jedoch wurde diesem Wunsch nicht stattgegeben. Er ließ seine Trauer nicht zu, die er immer in sich trug, und lenkte sich stattdessen mit insgesamt zehn Frauen ab und brachte mit ihnen dreißig Söhne und Töchter auf die Welt. Doch der Verlust von Kummar verfolgte Sheelal und so wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie niemals würde vergessen könnte. Er nahm sich dessen an und gab sich selbst den Namen Grievous (dt. = "voll Kummer"). Seit jeher wollte sich Grievous nicht mehr mit seinem Schmerz abfinden, sondern bemühte sich, ihn zukünftig nicht alleine erleiden zu müssen. Grievous wurde der grausamste Kriegsherr, den Kalee jemals gekannt hatte. Er stand sogar mit den galaktischen Despoten der Vergangenheit auf einer Stufe. Zusammen mit seiner selbst ausgebildeten und aus blutrünstigen Kaleesh-Kriegern bestehende "Elite", tötete er unzählige Huk-Eindringlinge, bis sie vollständig von Kalee vertrieben waren. Grievous schreckte in seinem ungebändigtem Blutdurst nicht einmal davor zurück, die Yam’rii bis zu ihren Koloniewelten zu verfolgen und diese nacheinander zu erobern. Seine Gelüste nach Rache brachten ihn bis nach Tovarskl. Zuvor hatten sich die verzweifelten Yam’rii, die mit der Handelsföderation verbündet waren, an die Republik gewandt, um in ihrem Interesse nach Hilfe zu verlangen. Schließlich entsandte die Republik eine Truppe von Jedi, die von den Meistern T'chooka D'oon und Jmmaar angeführt wurde und über den Konflikt urteilen sollte. Die Jedi-Meister entschieden, unter dem politischen Einfluss des Senats, letztlich zugunsten der Yam’rii. Demzufolge wurden den Kaleesh eine Reihe von Sanktionen und Reparationen auferlegt, die unter anderem eine zwingende Rückgabe der eroberten Koloniewelten verlangte. Mit diesem Urteil fand der Huk-Krieg sein lang erwartetes Ende und Grievous, der für und im Krieg geboren war, kehrte zu seiner Familie zurück. Anfänge im Intergalaktischen Bankenverband Die auferlegten Sanktionen stürzten Kalee in eine wirtschaftliche Krise, wodurch dessen Bevölkerung rapide verstarb. Grievous musste zusehen, wie seine Frauen dem Hungertod erlagen und die Kinder entführt und misshandelt wurden. Diese Missgunst steigerte seinen Zorn und das Unverständnis gegenüber der galaktischen Regierung und die Vorgehensweisen der Jedi. Zeitnah wandte sich auch der Vorsitzende des Intergalaktischen Bankenverband, San Hill, an Grievous und machte ihm ein lukratives Angebot: Wenn Grievous sich bereit erklärte, als Geldeintreiber für den Bankenverband aktiv zu werden, so würde der Konzern im Gegenzug die enorme Schuldenlast von Kalee auf sich nehmen. Mit den Gedanken bereits in neue Auseinandersetzungen und Kämpfen verwickelt, stimmte Grievous dem Geschäft zu. Seine ersten Missionen führten ihn nach Ord Mantell und Muunilinst, wo er für die aggressive Einforderung von Schulden und der Beschlagnahmung des auf Muunilinst ansässigen Unternehmens, Phlit Design Systems zuständig war. Die Mitnahme seiner Kaleesh-Kriegern wurden von Seiten des Bankenverbands abgelehnt und so ließ Grievous mit Dookus Einverständnis intelligent agierende IG-100 MagnaWächter produzieren, die ihn forthin bei jeder Mission zur Seite standen. Zufrieden stellte Grievous fest, dass Hill sein Versprechen einhielt und die Wirtschaft in Kalee wieder belebte und somit den dortigen Handel steigerte. Trotzdem stieg Grievous aus seinem Vertrag mit dem Bankenverband aus und kehrte zurück nach Kalee, da er entsetzt darüber war, dass die Yam’rii die heiligen Gräber der Kaleesh schändeten und die Republik nichts dagegen unternahm. Verwandlung zum Cyborg thumb|170px|Grievous erholt sich in einem Bacta-Tank.Bezüglich des Vertragsbruches zog Hill zuerst eine Hinrichtung von Grievous in Erwägung, jedoch befürchtete er, dass Grievous sich im Falle des Überlebens an ihm rächen würde. Der Hinterhältige Muun und der geonosianische Erzherzog Poggle planten stattdessen ein Attentat auf Grievous. Noch bevor Grievous zusammen mit seiner Elite den Huk-Krieg wieder aufleben lassen konnte, wurde dieser in seinem Schiff von einer Ionenbombe überrascht, wodurch sein Truppentransporter in den Jenuwaa-See stürzte. Auf Dookus Kommando hin wurde Grievous aus dem Wrack katapultiert und schwer verletzt gerettet. Grievous kam in einem Bacta-Tank wieder zu Bewusstsein und stellte fest, dass er von chirurgischen FX-Droiden beinahe komplett ausgenommen und verunstaltet wurde. Der Bankenverband mit seinem Vorsitzendem Hill unterbreitete Grievous ein zweites Angebot, nach dem er der Anführer der größten Droidenarmee der Galaxis werden würde. Zusätzlich sei das Abkommen der Hungersnot von Kalee noch einhaltend. Zu Grievous Leidwesen musste er selbst zu einem Droiden werden. Ein Cyborg, der nicht mehr an das frühere talentvolle Wesen erinnern würde, und von dem lediglich einige lebenswichtige Organe, die Wirbelsäule, die Lunge, das Herz und das Gehirn erhalten bleiben würden. Zutiefst betroffen bat Grievous, seine Augen behalten zu dürfen, und stimmte dem Abkommen zu. Mithilfe von keramischem Panzerplast und Duranium bekam Grievous ein völlig neues Erscheinungsbild, das sehr an einen altertümlichen Krath-Kriegsdroiden erinnerte. Seine gepanzerte Ummantelung würde einfachen Blasterschüssen standhalten und konnte selbst starken Salven von Laserkanonen eines Sternjägers aushalten. Jedoch war Grievous mit seinem Gesicht unzufrieden und gestaltete mit Panzerplast eine Todesmaske, die der seines Vaters gleichkam. Außerdem legte er sich einen Umhang aus Panzergewebe um, der wiederum in seiner Einfachheit an den Umhang eines Huk-Kriegers erinnerte. Die Organe, die ihm am Leben hielten, wurden in einem Beutel aus Synthhaut schützend aufbewahrt. Oberster Kommandant der Droidenarmee Dooku war von Grievous bisherigen Leistungen überzeugt und überreichte ihm das Lichtschwert, das er selbst dem Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas abgenommen hatte. Da Grievous zuvor schon hervorragendes Geschick im Umgang von Schwertern bewies, fiel es ihm leicht, die gebräuchlichsten Stile der Lichtschwertkunst zu erlernen. Ebenso unterzog Grievous seine Magna-Droiden einem strengen Training und benannte sie zu seiner Elite, wie er es zuvor schon bei seinen Kaleesh-Kriegern bevorzugte. 250px|left|thumb|General Grievous greift, nachdem er seine vier Arme zur Schau stellt, [[Obi-Wan Kenobi an.]]Kurz nach der Schlacht von Geonosis musste sich Grievous auf der Raumstation Trenchant gegen Asajj Ventress und Durge behaupten. Dies war der letzte Test, den Grievous erfolgreich bestritt. Nun waren seine Fähigkeiten außerordentlich und er wurde in Folge zum Obersten Kommandant der Droidenarmee der Separatisten ernannt. Im Jahr 20 VSY war für die Bewachung von Asajj Ventress auf Boz Pity verantwortlich. Während des Gefechts mit der Republik tötete er die Jedi Soon Baytes und Adi Gallia und verletzte den Klon Alpha-17 schwer. Doch dann wurde er von Mace Windu aufgehalten, als dieser einen STAP über Grievous zerstörte und den Droidengeneral mit der folgenden Explosion schwer verletzt wurde. Neben zwei Zerstörern führte er auch das riesige Flaggschiff Mavolence, welches mit zwei Ionenkanonen ausgerüstet war, in den Kampf. Doch die Malvolence wurde relativ schnell Opfer der Streitkräfte der Republick. Zuerst sprengte Anakin Skywalker die Ionenkanonen und kurz darauf wurde sie gesprengt. Schnell gingen die Nachrichten über Grievous durch die Galaxis, sodass jeder von seiner Existenz erfuhr. Die HoloNet-News nannten ihn ehrfürchtig den Ritter-Mörder, da er in der Schlacht von Hypori die sieben Jedi-Ritter Shaak Ti, Daakman Barrek, Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi und Tarr Seirr besiegt hatte und in den anschließenden Missionen unfassbare Gräueltaten vollbrachte, vorherrschend im Namen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auf Nadiem, Togoria, Duro, Vandos, Xagobah, Belderone, Kashyyyk und auf Coruscant, wo er das Oberhaupt der Republik, den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine, entführen wollte. Shaak Ti, Stass Allie und vier weitere Jedi, die den Kanzler in einen Sicherheitsbunker bringen und ihn dort beschützen sollten, scheiterten an ihrer Mission. Shaak Ti und Stass wurden von Grievous Leibwächtern den IG-100 MagnaWächtern aufgehalten. Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb, Roth-Del Masona und B'ink Utrila führten den Kanzler in den Bunker, doch der Cyborg wartete schon auf sie und sie wurden nach einem Lichtschwertkampf getötet. In einem Verwüstungszug durch die Galaxis eroberte Grievous nacheinander verschiedene Welten und tötete in seinem Wahn über hundert Jedi persönlich. Tatsächlich betrat er auch die Huk-Koloniewelt Tvoarskl eine zweites Mal, zuvor wurde er von den Jedi aufgehalten, diese Welt einzunehmen. Mit seiner Droidenarmee überrollte er die Yam'rii-Bevölkerung. Anschließend besuchte er auch den Planeten Nelvaan, auf den er durch den Frontmann der Techno Union, Wat Tambor, hingewiesen wurde. Dort fand Grievous ein Volk vor, das ihn sehr an seinen eigenen Kulturstamm, der Kaleesh, erinnerte. Aus diesen Kriegern beabsichtigte Grievous, seine neue Elite zu formen. Um die männlichen Krieger von den Stämmen zu locken, gab sich Grievous als die prophezeite Gestalt aus der nelvaanischen Mythologie aus. Anschließend wurden die unwissenden Krieger gefangen genommen und versklavt. Dank einer speziellen Mikrotechnologie von skakoanischen Ingenieuren hätte man sie in Cyborgs umgestalten können. Das Projekt wurde jedoch von Anakin Skywalker sabotiert. Tod thumb|Grievous ist tot. Doch trotz seiner misslungenen Experimente zweifelte Grievous niemals an seiner Überlegenheit und entwickelte eine arrogante Denkweise, die ihn an dem Glauben festhielt, er sei unbesiegbar. Dass er in Wirklichkeit keine große Bedeutung im Doppelspiel der Sith haben würde und er nur ein Werkzeug gewesen war, war ihm nicht bewusst. Mit der Konfrontation des Jedi-Meisters Mace Windu erfuhr Grievous die Stärke der lebendigen Macht, als die schützenden Brustplatten in seine Lunge gebogen wurden. Seither litt Grievous an permanenten Atembeschwerden und Keuchhusten. Während der Schlacht von Utapau gelang es Obi-Wan Kenobi, die Duraniumbrust des Generals zu öffnen und die inneren Organe mit einem gezieltem Blasterschuß zu treffen, wodurch Grievous zugrunde ging und mit brennenden Eingeweiden starb. Persönlichkeit thumb|Qymaen jai Sheelal während des [[Huk-Krieges.]] Grievous galt als sehr barbarisch und kampforientiert. Er war in den Zeiten des lang anhaltenden Huk-Krieges hineingeboren worden und nahm seine Rolle als Krieger sehr ernst; immer bestrebt, sich mit seinen Talenten Respekt und Anerkennung zu verschaffen. Die permanenten Invasionen der Huk-Krieger und die mangelnde Unterstützung der Republik kippten seine Weltanschauung und er wurde gegenüber Fremdlingen zunehmend kritischer. Trotz einigen schweren Enttäuschungen und Schicksalsschlägen in seinem Leben sah sich Grievous nie als Opfer an, sondern entwickelte eine Überheblichkeit, die ihn mental stärkte und seine Umgebung dümmlich und schwach darstellte. Grievous neigte dazu, sich ständig für irgendetwas rächen zu wollen. Seine Aggressivität nahm selbst dann nicht ab, als er zu einem Cyborg umgestaltet wurde. Dank seiner neuen Ausrüstung war Grievous weitaus effektiver im Kampf und verdiente sich die wertvolle Anerkennung der Separatisten sowie der Sith. Von seiner naiven Weltanschauung geblendet, bemerkte er nicht, dass selbst er von den Sith getäuscht wurde und er zu einem Werkzeug des Bösen verkommen war. Ausstattung Bereits in seiner Jugend vermochte Grievous einen perfekten Umgang mit einer Czerka-Outland-Flinte aufzuweisen. Sein Vater, der bereits ein begabter Scharfschütze war, lehrte seinen Sohn einen perfekten Kampfstil. So wurde Grievous zu dem Begabtesten Scharfschützen in seinem Volkstamm der Kaleesh. Auf Grund schwerster Verletzungen, die er in einem Attentat davongetragen hatte, musste Grievous mechanisiert werden. Mit den Eigenschaften eines Cyborgs ausgestattet, konnte Grievous im Kampf auf weit mehr technische Mittel zurückgreifen als zuvor. Sein Droidenkörper war mit je zwei sich gegenüberliegenden Daumen an sechsgliedrigen Händen ausgestattet. Diese Klauen waren mit metallischen Unter- und Oberarmen verbunden, die sich durch einen elektronischen Impuls in je zwei Arme teilen ließen. Somit war Grievous in der Lage, mit vier oberen Gliedmaßen zu kämpfen, die jeweils eine Waffe tragen und unabhängig voneinander auf Bewegung reagieren konnten. In seinen Armen verliefen auf ganzer Länge elektrisierende Synthseiladern hindurch, die den Gegner schnell außer Gefecht setzen konnten. Mit seinen Füßen, die ein immenses Magnetfeld aufbauen konnten und zusätzlich mit Anti-Gravitations-Repulsoren ausgestattet waren, konnte er sogar wie eine Spinne steile Wände erklimmen. Grievous erbat bei seiner Transformation die Erhaltung seiner Augen, die zwar organisch völlig intakt waren, aber zusätzlich kybernetisch verbessert wurden. Der Ritter-Mörder thumb|250px|Grievous schätzt es sehr die [[Lichtschwerter seiner besiegten Gegner zu sammeln.]]Grievous empfand grausame Freude dabei, namhafte Jedi persönlich zu töten und deren Lichtschwerter in seine bisherige Sammlung mit aufzunehmen. Es ist bekannt, dass Grievous über hundert Jedi eigenhändig tötete, eine genaue Zahl kann man jedoch nicht festmachen. Grievous vermochte nur die Jedi zu töten, von denen er überzeugt war, dass es sich lohnen würde und sich dabei auch eine Steigerung seiner Ehrfurcht einstellen würde. Außerdem schätzte Grievous die Kunstfertigkeit sehr, die sich hinter jeder Lichtschwert-Trophäe verbarg. Aufgrund dieses Hintergrundes, der sich in der Galaxis herumsprach, wurde er von den HoloNet-News auch Der Ritter-Mörder genannt. Im Folgenden eine Sammlung der berüchtigtsten Morde von Grievous: *Daakman Barrek war der Jedi-Meister, der auf Hypori als erster auf Grievous traf. *Soon Baytes war ein Jedi-Meister, dessen Schädel von Grievous auf dem Planeten Boz Pity zertrümmert wurde. *Waldan Bridger war ein stämmiger, glatzköpfiger Jedi-Meister, der gegen Grievous auf Togoria mit seinem bewährtem San-Ni-Stab antrat und in Stücke gehackt wurde. *Roron Corobb wollte Palpatine eigentlich vor der Entführung durch Grievous schützen, bis der ithorianische Jedi von diesem erstochen wurde. *T'chooka D'oon war ein nubianischer Jedi-Meister, der durch Grievous auf dem Planeten Vandos in eine Falle gelockt und dabei in drei Teile zerlegt wurde. *Ur-Sema Du war eine Jedi-Meisterin, die während der Verfolgung des Separatisten-Rates in den Katakomben von Grievous ermordet wurde. *Firkrann wurde auch der Eiserne-Ritter genannt und wurde schließlich in den Pilzwäldern von Xagobah getötet. *Adi Gallia war Jedi-Meisterin und sogar Mitglied des Jedi-Rates, bis sie auf Boz Pity mit einem Stich durch ihre Brust erledigt wurde. *Sha'a Gi, ein Padawan, wurde von Grievous auf Hypori getötet. *Jmmaar wurde auf Vandos getötet, als der Jedi-Meister den Versuch startete, den republikanischen Botschafter Quiyyen zu retten. *Roth-Del Masona, der Adjutant von Mace Windu, wurde enthauptet, als er den Obersten Kanzler Palapatine in seinem geheimen Bunker schützen wollte. *Foul Moudama wurde beim Versuch den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu schützen brutal von Grievous abgeschlachtet. *Pablo-Jill steuerte sein Jedi-Sternjäger während der Schlacht von Coruscant in das Flaggschiff von Grievous, woraufhin er von diesem getötet wurde. *Puroth war eine Jedi-Meisterin mit vier Armen. Sie war Grievous größte Herausforderung, bevor er ihr auf dem Planeten Tovarskl die Arme abschnitt und tötete. *L'lacielo Sageon war ein lorrdianischer Jedi, der von Grievous aufgespießt wurde, nachdem er eine Fähre in der Landebucht der Invisible Hand verfolgte. *Tarr Seirr war Cereaner und Jedi-Wächter seines Heimatplaneten. Auch er wurde Opfer von Grievous auf dem Planeten Hypori. *B'dard Tone wurde während Grievous Flucht von Nadiem schwer verletzt. Er wurde zu einem Cyborg umgestaltet und wurde, als er entgegen den Befehlen des Jedi-Rates Grievous jagte, von ihm getötet. *Flynn Kybo wollte gemeinsam mit B'dard Tone und dessen Padawan Codi Ty auf eigenen Faust den Droiden-General töten. Doch Flynn Kybo wurde auf dem Mond Belsus von Grievous getötet. *Flint Torul wurde von Grievous Flaggschiff vaporisiert, während er die Evakuierung der belderonischen Bevölkerung veranlasste. *B'ink Utrila versagte bei dem Versuch den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine vor seiner Entführung durch Grievous zu schützen. *Zephata'ru'tor war ein Jedi-Padawan von B'dard Tone und wurde im Weltraum über Nadiem von dem flüchtigem Grievous vernichtet. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|170px|Frühe Konzeptzeichnung von Grievous. *Grievous wurde für Star Wars: Episode III - die Rache der Sith als neuer mächtiger Anhänger der Konföderation konzipiert. Die anfängliche Anweisung von Regisseur George Lucas an die Kunstabteilung, die sich um die Entwicklung neuer Charaktere kümmerte, war sehr knapp. Lediglich die Worte Droiden-General wurden an die Konzeptzeichner weitergegeben. *Im Folgenden war es eine Konzeptzeichnung von Warren Fu, die der endgültigen Erscheinung von Grievous sehr nahe kam. Dessen Skizze als Anhaltspunkt betrachtend, entwickelten die Zeichner Konzepte, mit denen zuletzt eine fußhohe 3-D-Skulptur des Generals hergestellt wurde. Nach einigen weiteren Modifizierungen an der Skulptur wurde diese an das Effektstudio weitergegeben, um eine realistisch wirkende Computeranimation zu kreieren. *Das Modell von Grievous war eines der komplexesten, da es zahlreiche Einzelteile an Grievous Körper gab, die sich in der physikalischen Beschaffung sehr unterschieden. Die Animateure gaben Grievous die Bewegungsmerkmale eines Adlers, wie man auch deutlich in einigen Szenen erkennen kann. Wenn er hustet sieht es so aus, als ob ein Adler nach etwas pickt. Während der Dreharbeiten wurde Grievous von keinem Darsteller verkörpert. Die Dialogzeilen wurden schließlich im Original von Matthew Wood nachsynchronisiert. In den Kampfszenen mit Obi-Wan trug das Stunt-Double Kyle Rowling einen grün- bzw. blaufarbenen Anzug und spielte zusammen mit Ewan McGregor die Action-Szenen durch. In der Postproduktion wurde anschließend das Double digital entfernt und mit dem Grievous Modell versehen. *Der Name Grievous kommt höchstwahrscheinlich vom englischen Wort grievous, werlches das Adjektiv zu grief - Kummer ist. *In dem Sachbuch Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen wird fälschlicherweise angenommen, dass Grievous menschliche Organe besitze und somit vor seiner Verwandlung zum Cyborg ein Mensch war. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith '' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Unbekannter Krieger – Die Geschichte des General Grievous'' *''General Grievous (Comic)'' * *Villains of Revenge of the Sith auf Wizards.com Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Kaleesh Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Scharfschützen Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Sith-Offiziere en:Grievous es:Grievous fr:Grievous it:Grievous ja:グリーヴァス将軍 hu:Grievous nl:Grievous pl:Grievous pt:Grievous ru:Гривус fi:Grievous sv:Grievous